Under Your Cloud
by Shikuro-kun
Summary: Naoto runs into a very familiar girl, one she hasn't seen in months. Sequel to Strangers. AU. Naoto x Rise
1. Chapter 1

\- Disclaimer: Persona 4 characters do not belong to me.

\- Warning: Contains explicit content, nudity, sexual situations.

* * *

By the time Naoto Shirogane arrived at the door to her humble abode night had fallen; hard, dark and deep. She brushed a hand over her midnight blue hair and searched her pockets for her house keys. Despite the sore ache from her muscles and mental fatigue, it hadn't been a terrible day.

Naoto spent the Monday morning scanning the city for any leads on her current case. She worked months in her office before, condemned to filing paperwork and searching through files. Today felt like a step-up. Being on the field again was like a breath of fresh air and she loved it. Earlier in the afternoon she'd found the lead suspect she was looking for and before clocking out they had apprehended the criminal successfully. Yet another case closed for the books.

She grinned to herself and inserted the key into the lock. Naoto decided she would have some tea tonight and call it a day. "Early to bed early to rise," she said with a smile in her voice. When she turned the knob she was surpised it was already open.

Her grin faded quickly and she immediately assumed the worst. There was a break in. Naoto drew the handgun from her holster and quietly pushed through the door. The lights in her condominuim were all turned off. Naoto knit her eyebrows together, her eyes scanning the room with her gun poised at the ready. She proceeded with caution and took into account every appliance in the living room that seemed to be in place.

Perhaps they were in the next room.

She crossed the carpet flooring and stealthily made her way to her bedroom. The lights were on and she paused to turn off the saftey on her gun. The door was closed as well. If the thief were to be armed and uncooperative, she would have no other option but to shoot. Of course it woudn't be a shot to any vital areas. She wasn't looking forward to killing someone in her new home.

Naoto exhaled slowly and lowered the gun by her side as she came closer to her room. She leaned by the door, hearing no unusual sounds. It seemed safe to continue. With another deep breath she turned the knob and entered the bedroom. Naoto held her gun at point blank range, directed at a petite brown haired girl.

Naoto kept her gun steady. She knew better than to lower her guard even if the thief were female. "Turn around," she ordered.

The girl watched the reflection through the mirror that led to the outside balcony. Her lips curved into a wicked grin. She knew there was a gun held to her back, but it didn't really matter because in those next few seconds Naoto would drop the gun in her hand.

"Oh Naoto-kun, is that really how you treat your guests?"

Naoto lowered her gun by an inch. The girl spoke with a familiarity she'd heard before. "Who are you?"

The girl shook her head disapprovingly. "You've already forgotten about me?"

"Am I supposed to?"

The girl released a heavy sigh and finally turned around. "Yes, and you know I'm a little sad about that." Naoto lowered her gun just as she had expected.

Something in her heart twitched as she remembered that smooth, syrupy voice. Naoto's eyes widened as though she were seeing a ghost of her past. She recalled the way the girl's chocolate colored curls ran down the sides of her neck, the way her eyes shone with a hint of mischief. "Rise?"

"So you do remember me." Rise Kujikawa crossed the room towards Naoto.

Of course, how could she not? After what happened at the club a few months back it was impossible not to. She could never forget the person who stole her first kiss. "I should have you arrested." Naoto placed the safety on her gun. "You are trespassing."

Rise began to pout. "But you won't," she said knowingly.

Naoto knit her eyebrows together. "And why shouldn't I?"

"Because you know this is your fault."

Naoto opened her mouth to speak, but Rise was somewhat right. She got her number back then, even memorized it by heart, but she never called back. Not once, not ever. Rise had given her a warning beforehand, but she never considered it to be a real threat.

"You left me hanging. I gave you my number and you never called."

Naoto looked away. She didn't have time for this. "How did you find me? How did you even get in here?" Picking locks and breaking in were common traits for a thief, not a starlet.

"Oh, you'd be surprised how many strings I had to pull." Rise tilted her head to the side, twirling a strand of her hair by her finger. She eyed Naoto carefully, inspecting her white collared shirt, grey tailored suit and blue tie.

"You are mad, you know that?" Naoto closed her eyes and ran a hand across her forehead. "I could've shot you." She walked to her bed and pulled out her aluminum case underneath, placing her handgun inside for safety purposes.

"Yeah," Rise sat by the black sheeted bed. "But I knew you wouldn't." Naoto looked up just as Rise shot her a wink.

"Why are you really here?" Naoto slipped the case back underneath and rose from the ground. She wasn't the least bit entertained by Rise's sudden appearance.

"I've gotten lonely at my own place. It always gets that way when Winter comes around." Rise crossed her legs. Naoto looked down wondering what was her point. "Which is why I've decided to move in with you." She patted the black, silk sheets with her hand.

"I beg your pardon?" Naoto asked incredulously.

"Look, this is like your way of apologizing to me." Rise leaned back with both hands to support her. "I'm not taking anything less." Naoto's gaze hardened at her, but she stayed calm and carried on. "You really don't have a choice Naoto. I already have my clothes packed." She gestured to her silver Samsonite luggage right behind the Detective Prince. Naoto didn't notice it before, but she did now.

"I don't have any room for you."

"You have an empty bedroom right across this one."

"Which I was going to use as my study." Naoto argued. This was not how she was expecting her night to go.

"I can help you pay rent. Money isn't a problem for me."

"I don't need your money Rise. I do just fine on my own." Naoto tried to keep her voice leveled. She asked for some help from her Grandfather to afford a better place in the city, and she was grateful for his generosity. But even with the salary she makes, she'd been living paycheck to paycheck. Having a roommate would definitely make things easier, but with a stranger like Rise Kujikawa? She wasn't too sure about that.

Rise picked herself off the bed, standing right across from Naoto. Their eyes met instantly and soon it became an intense staredown. She'd never forgotten how cold and icy Naoto's eyes were. They were a light shade of grey, like the calm before a storm. She expected to get a rise out of the Detective Prince, but her eyes refused to show any satisfaction.

Rise Kujikawa was a dangerous girl. Naoto had known that then, but was more aware of her potential now. She steeled herself, focusing on Rise's full, voluminous eyelashes and the warm color of her eyes. She narrowed her own to look intimidating, but it had no effect. For the last few seconds she held Rise's gaze, she saw a flash of darkness and uncertainty. It was almost as though Rise seemed sad. It was Naoto who broke away, wondering why that was so.

A moment of silence passed between them and all Rise could think was that maybe this was a bad idea. Who was she to barge in and suggest such a thing? Naoto and her were mere acquaintances, no better than strangers. But that night at the club had pushed her to think that maybe, just maybe she could have a real, genuine friend. She wasn't too far gone that night as she led herself to be. She had remembered everything, their small talk, the kiss, and the breathtaking save.

Naoto turned to her side where Rise's luggage remained. She had a choice to make. She hoped she would make the right one.

"I don't have an extra bed."

Rise's eyes lit up and soon her lips cracked back into a small smile. "That's fine." She looked back at the mattress, summing up its size. "We can share this one." She winked again while Naoto blushed fiercely.

"I-I can take the sofa." Naoto did her best not to meet Rise's eyes. They had kissed before and Rise had taken her first without any hesitation. She wasn't planning on losing anything else anytime soon.

Naoto walked out the door, her hand resting right on the doorknob. Did she make the right decision? She stopped to ask herself that question.

"Naoto-kun," Rise called out. The Detective Prince turned as Rise softened her eyes. "Thanks."

Naoto's cheeks began to swell red, she didn't know why she was blushing over something so trivial. "Goodnight Rise."

The door closed shut and Rise fell back on the bed.

* * *

When Naoto awoke that morning, every muscle in her body tensed. Her back ached the most, and though she had done some rigorous activities yesterday, she deduced the culprit was more or less her sofa. Naoto took a sharp intake of air, the sleep from her eyes fading away once she registered the smell of smoke. She pulled out her blanket and looked up at the kitchen countertop.

"Rise and shine!"

Naoto rubbed the sleep from her eyes and pushed off the sofa. There was no indication of any fire, but it sure smelled like there was a raging battle between Rise and the kitchen stove. She trudged over to the dining table where two plates of eggs, sausages and toast lay in wait.

Naoto took her seat quietly and simply stared at her plate. The sausages were cut like octupus and they would've looked fine had it not been for the streaks of black decorated everywhere on them. She took her fork and poked at it curiously. The poor thing was burnt to a crisp! Naoto sighed to herself. She definitely didn't want to start there. The toast to her right was in the same sorry condition too. She took a chance with the sunny side up egg that looked somewhat edible.

"I was thinking I should make you some breakfast as a thank you." Rise sat in her seat across from Naoto.

Naoto forked the egg and ate it. Her face scrunched immediately once her tongue tasted all the salt. She swallowed it hard, not wanting to insult Rise's horrible cooking. Even then, the glass of water beside her did very little to wash away the aftertaste. She reminded herself to tell Rise never to cook breakfast again.

"Are you always up this early?"

"I have to be." Rise poked at her breakfast. "My schedule gets pretty busy."

"I see." Naoto set her fork down. She had to get to work. "Thanks for the breakfast." She took a chance with the toast and ate a hearty bite.

"You're welcome." Rise watched Naoto disappear into her bedroom. She forked the sausage into her mouth and winced.

How did Naoto even stomach her cooking?

* * *

The smell of coffee floated into the atmosphere as Naoto sat in her office chair, flipping lazily through some paperwork. She yawned in her seat, not quite awake. Since she'd slept the wrong way and had very little to eat this morning, she was missing a lot of her usual energy.

The building buzzed with the sound of printers printing and papers being faxed. It wasn't too quiet, but it would've been enough for her to accidentally fall asleep on the job. Naoto took another sip from her mug, tasting the bitter flavor of raw, black coffee. She decided to skip on the milk and sugar for today. Bad idea.

Naoto leafed through the cases that were still pending, setting them aside by the corner of her desk.

"Naoto!"

The Detective Prince wearily looked up from her seat. Standing right by her divider was Touko. "Goodmorning," Naoto replied weakly.

"God. What happened to you?" Touko leaned to the side, observing the faint trace of eyebags forming around Naoto's eyes. "You look like a mess."

"Rough night."

Touko smiled. "Do tell."

Naoto stopped typing on her keyboard. Where would she even begin? She walked in last night to a big surprise from some stranger she'd met only once from the club.

"It's a long story." Naoto mused and continued typing.

"I've got time." Touko took the vacant office chair behind Naoto and crossed her legs before deciding to go with a more witty approach. "Did you get laid?"

Naoto was lucky she hadn't taken another sip from her coffee. "No," she repled instantly feeling hot all around.

"Then what is it? What could possibly explain your extra fluff of bed head?" Touko ruffled Naoto's short, midnight blue locks.

Naoto blindly swatted her hand away. From the rush earlier this morning she forgot to comb her hair. "I slept on the sofa."

Touko's eyes widened with an ounce of shock. "So you had a guest." Her guess wasn't too far off. "Friends with benefits?"

Naoto lost the energy in her fingers. Touko always found a way to get under her skin. "N-No. Nothing of that sort." She stopped typing and saved the file on her computer. "I have a new roommate."

"Roommate?" Touko leaned forward, suddenly interested. "And here I thought Naoto Shirogane, the Detective Prince, preferred living all alone in her fortress of solitude."

"And I do. You're not wrong about that." Naoto swiveled in her chair until she faced Touko. "This was just...unexpected."

"So, who is it?"

Naoto tapped her index finger on her armrest. "Rise Kujikawa."

"Rise, huh?" Touko thought hard and lifted a finger to her chin. "She sounds familiar."

Naoto linked her fingers together. "She's the girl I told you about, the one at the club."

Touko narrowed her eyes before slowly coming to an understanding. "Oh, her." She was smiling again. "Isn't she one of those famous idols?"

"Yes"

"And didn't she take your first kiss?"

Naoto's cheeks reddened as she could've sworn some of her coworkers were eavesdropping.

"Nevermind. Why did I bother? This was a terrible idea." Naoto shook her head, covering her face with her hand.

Touko wolf whistled. When she felt Naoto was getting really uncomfortable she laughed. "Now I'm a little jealous. You know I wanted to room with you first." Touko leaned close to Naoto, pressing her lips right to her ear. "We could've had so much fun."

Naoto burst into pink. "I-It wasn't by choice." She said, fighting back the heat in her cheeks.

"It's always by choice." Touko leaned back, not convinced. She returned the chair back in place and rose. She set her hand on Naoto's shoulder, apparently having her own business to attend to. "We'll chat later, love." Touko winked at Naoto before walking back down the office.

Naoto reopened the file she had been working on and realized her coffee had already gone cold. No matter. She was sure to make it through the day somehow.

* * *

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Just like that!"

Lights flashed in every direction as the photographer bent down to catch just the right angle. Rise Kujikawa was dressed in a winter themed outfit; a short crimson skirt matched with a santa hat, kneehigh socks and incredibly red heels. She bent slightly at her knees and pressed a finger to her cheek while the other held a new commercial drink. Another flash came at blinding speed as she held the instructed pose.

"Okay, we'll see how that went." The young man walked back to the computer to check on his photos. Rise took this as a cue for a five minute break. She shifted between her feet, feeling the ache in her toes. It had been at least four hours since she wore them. Her manager came up to her with an unopened bottle of mineral water.

"Thank you." She uncapped it carefully so as not to spill any water on her outfit.

"Good job Rise-san. Just a few more shots and we can wrap this up." The photographer called from his laptop. She gave him a thumbs up from afar and downed half of her bottle.

"You're looking surprisingly lively." Her manager commented with a small smile. "Er, more than the usual." He added.

Rise couldn't help but smile too. "Just ran into a friend the other night." She paused and wanted to rephrase her words. Naoto and her were friends, right?

"Must be a good friend to put you in a very chipper mood." If Rise's smile could widen, then it did. "Yes, well..." He took a breath and continued. "So after this pictorial I'd like to discuss something important with you regarding your sponsors." Rise capped the bottle in her hand. "Oh it's not bad news or anything," he reassured her. "Just some business matters that could lead to a very big boost in your career."

Rise nodded slowly. Recently, she'd been having issues with her idol stardom. It wasn't a huge problem yet, but it would be if she didn't start stepping up her game. Other idols were popping up in the industry, usually much younger than her. She wasn't all that worried, but her manager clearly was.

"Rise-san," her manager began. "I know you're doing your best." She looked at him through his silver framed glasses. "But I'm going to need more from you in these upcoming weeks."

"And why's that?" Rise raised an eyebrow.

Her manager readjusted his glasses. "Because you will be having some very serious competition. There's a new breakout star that's sweeping away every corner of Japan." Rise crossed her arms over her chest, suddenly feeling cold despite standing in a heated studio.

"Her name's Kanami Mashita."

* * *

Naoto arrived home at about 7 o' clock. To her luck work hadn't been too busy which was perfect because the extra hours would allow her to cook dinner personally. After Rise Kujikawa's failed attempt at a Western breakfast earlier this morning, she needed some real edible food.

Naoto hung her black suit jacket by the coat rack and removed her shoes at the doorstep. Rise didn't seem to be in yet. Just how long into the day did she work? She unwound her tie and unbuttoned the first on her white collared shirt. As she made her way to the kitchen, she turned all of the lights on to illuminate the room. She took a moment to gaze outside the living room's glass window pane.

The view was magnificent at night while standing atop the 30th floor above Tokyo. When she first moved in to find the perfect place to settle, the sight alone was enough to convince her to purchase a suite overlooking the city. Lights below sparkled to life in various shades of red, yellow and orange. It was beautiful.

Naoto walked back to the kitchen and tied her white apron around her waist. She then opened the fridge to inspect what she could make for the night. There were a few vegetables and some slices of meat. She took the cabbage and a few slices of pork then turned on the stove.

Rise opened the door to her new home, not quite in high spirits. She was busy this week and her manager promised it would be twice as hectic the next. That wasn't something she was too happy to hear. If this new breakout star Kanami were to top her over, it could mean the end of her career.

As she slipped out of her shoes and walked into the living room, she could already smell something delicious cooking in the kitchen. "Naoto-kun?" She asked, draping her own olive green sweater by the coat rack.

"In here." Naoto replied and finished setting two plates of Tonkatsu on the dinner table. She turned off the kitchen stove and tidied the area a bit before walking back with cups for tea. "I was beginning to wonder when you'd come back."

Rise took in the apron around Naoto's chest then looked down at the Tonkatsu. If she didn't know any better, she would've thought Naoto was a professional chef. "There was traffic." She replied, still in awe.

"I see." Naoto released her apron and hung it by the kitchen's side. It only took forty five minutes for her to prepare a decent meal. "I hope this is okay. I have no idea what celebrities eat nowadays." She took her seat right across from Rise.

"It's perfect." Rise took her chopsticks eagerly. "I haven't had homemade Tonkatsu in a long time." She stared at her plate a little longer before taking a savory bite. "Oh my god," Naoto looked up worriedly. Rise pressed a hand to her mouth and chewed the deep fried pork cutlet. "This tastes amazing!" Rise exclaimed.

Naoto eased her expression with a gentle smile.

"Where did you learn to cook like this?" Rise said between bites.

"I was self-taught. Nothing is impossible so long as you follow a recipe book."

Rise took a sip of green tea from her cup. She held her hands around it and propped her elbows on the table. It didn't bother Naoto that she broke the first rule of table manners. "It's also been a long time since I've had dinner with anyone." Even Rise couldn't hide the sadness in her voice.

Naoto chewed her food slowly, knowing exactly what Rise meant. "I too am accustomed to making dinner for only myself," she admitted.

Rise smiled and watched Naoto eat. "This feels nice." When Naoto looked up at her she pursed her lips. "Dinner for two." Rise could see the faint streaks of red racing over Naoto's cheeks. "It's...like a date."

Naoto swallowed the lump in her throat uncomfortably. Rise Kujikawa certainly had talent for twisting conversations.

"You have to teach me how to cook." Rise said, hoping to keep the conversation going. "I know I'm far from making anything edible." She recalled her failed attempt during breakfast. "But I want to try."

When the blood from Naoto's cheeks lessened, she spoke. "I'll look into it." It would be too early for her to make any promises.

Rise was halfway through her meal when she recalled what she and her manager talked about earlier today. There would be a party held this week in honor of Kanami Mashita's rise to stardom. Sponsors, marketing officials and very important people that would greatly help Rise's current standing would be there. Plus, it wouldn't be such a bad idea to meet her soon to be rival as well. She couldn't go to the party alone and so her manager offered her a few candidates to take as dates. The list went on from a variety of famous actors, idols and musicians.

"Are you busy this Friday night?" Rise asked, casually taking a glance at Naoto.

"No, not that I recall."

Rise weighed her chances. She had a 50/50 chance Naoto would accept. Okay no. Maybe 60/40.

"Great because I'm going to this party in the city," she took a deep breath and exhaled. "And I need a plus one."

Naoto finished her plate and wiped her mouth with a napkin. "I'm afraid I don't have any friends that can accompany you," she deflected.

"No, you see," Rise studied the small pile of thinly sliced cabbage on her plate. "I was thinking maybe you could go with me."

Naoto shifted in her seat uncomfortably. Rise straightened herself out on her chair. "I think you'd be perfect date material." She could feel the atmosphere quickly shifting with tension. She had to slow down the conversation before she'd completely scare off Naoto. "I know I'm putting you on the hot seat again, but you're the only person I'd feel comfortable going with." She thought about dinner and how nice it felt.

Naoto leaned back in her seat, not ready to meet Rise's eyes. She had no obligation to agree. They were still strangers to one another. And besides, parties weren't her scene.

"And that's saying a lot. I don't-" Rise exhaled. "I don't have many friends I can trust."

Naoto raised her head and set one hand to the table. She tapped her index finger over the wooden surface lightly. Rise already labeled them as friends?

"I understand if you don't want to go." Rise said with the sound of disappointment in her voice. "But I would appreciate it if you at least considered the invite." Rise was thankful that she managed to finish the rest of her food before rising from her seat. It would've been a waste if she didn't. "Thanks for dinner Naoto."

After taking her plate to the sink, Rise Kujikawa walked back to her room. Naoto watched her every move until she disappeared from view and closed the door behind. Silence hung over the dining area as she thought long and hard about Rise. Would she really be so cruel as to decline the invite? Naoto would be there as an escort, nothing more nothing less. It would, without a doubt, break Rise's heart if she refused.

But it wasn't like she would lose any sleep tonight if she were to reply with a stern faced 'no'.

And yet why did she find herself standing right in front of the door?

Was it out of pity? Naoto shook her head. No, it wouldn't be. Even she wasn't that cold blooded.

Naoto took a deep breath and turned the knob. It creaked open as she stepped in. "Rise-"

Time slowed on the hourglass as hours turned to minutes, and minutes turned to seconds. Rise had her bare back to Naoto, her fingers tangled behind as she unhooked her cherry red brassiere. She wore nothing else but her matching scarlet panties. Naoto dragged her eyes around every inch of her skin-the crook of her neck as her chocolate curled hair lay to one side, the delicate curve of her spine, the slope of her breasts, and the lean dip of her waist. One of the straps on Rise's push-up bra carelessly slipped off her arm as Naoto held her breath. She turned away before she could catch a glimpse of anything else.

"M-My apologies, I should've knocked. I'll come back another time."

Rise tossed her bra into the hamper and threw on an orange cotton pullover. She didn't bother putting on her pajama pants just yet. Naoto set a shaky hand over the doorknob, ready to leave, but Rise intercepted quickly and pressed one hand firmly to the door. "Whatever it is," she whispered softly into Naoto's ear. "You can tell me now."

Rise's words sent a shiver down her spine. For a moment Naoto forgot how to breathe. She could smell Rise's scent up close, the faint spice of cinnamon mixed with vanilla. It was difficult to tell if it was her lotion or perfume. "I-I have your answer." She said, not daring to look back.

"You do?" Rise's question came with a smile.

"Yes," Naoto's grip on the door tightened. "A-And I...accept." The last part came as low as a whisper.

Rise's heart fluttered with relief. She leaned onto the door and pressed her back against it. Naoto withdrew her hand. "I was so sure you were going to say no."

"I thought so too." Naoto muttered to herself. She was beginning to ask herself why in the world she agreed. "What would you do if I had declined?" Naoto asked.

Rise simply grinned, a thousand thoughts spiraling in her mind. "Are you seriously asking me that question again?"

"Of course." Naoto eased away but regretted it instantly. Despite Rise's covered top, she was still in her panties. Naoto looked to her side, but not before taking a brief glance at her choice in underwear.

"Oh, I've been meaning to to tell you," Rise crossed her hands behind her back. "You don't have to sleep on the sofa. Your bed's big enough for us to share."

Naoto glanced at the black bedded sheets. It certainly provided enough room for two. She just wasn't sure sharing with Rise would be a good idea. Honestly, the girl screamed danger in every direction. "I-It's fine, I'll make it work."

Rise pressed herself back against the door. "I feel guilty." She'd slept on countless sofas in her career, many that left her back aching for days. "You don't have to treat me like a princess when I'm actually a bed thief."

Naoto smirked, amused by Rise's choice of words.

"Are you scared of me?" Rise giggled.

"N-No." Naoto sharply turned her head. "I'm not." Even if Rise was no older than herself, she had a strange feeling that maybe she should be afraid.

"I can be pretty tame," Rise stalked up to Naoto, so close she could feel the heat emanating through the detective's white collared shirt. "If I want to be," she added with a wink.

"I'm not afraid of you."

"Then prove it." Rise shrugged, crossing her arms.

"I don't have to prove anything." Naoto protested.

"Chicken," Rise grinned roguishly. "And I thought Naoto Shirogane never turned down a challenge."

"You're being childish."

"No, you are. You act like I have the cooties, which I don't." Rise and Naoto were practically toe to toe. "We're both girls. What are you so afraid of?"

Naoto could think of many reasons, but she chose to stay silent. She was being baited and she knew it. Naoto took another glance at the bed. It would make a world of a difference if she slept on her mattress for once. "Very well, Rise Kujikawa. I accept your challenge but you will have to follow my conditions."

Rise raised an eyebrow. "Okay, I'm listening." She batted her eyelashes.

Naoto looked down at Rise then turned away, trying desperately to cover the red on her face. "You can begin by putting on some pants."

* * *

Touko careened the soccer ball around the corner, spinning quick on her heel, narrowly slipping past Naoto. The sky above was painted a beautiful baby blue, the ground beneath them a luscious, verdant green. She worked every muscle on her legs, sprinting the last few yards before kicking it towards the net with tremendous force.

At the last second, Naoto attempted to sweep her feet, but failed as Touko landed a clean goal. Naoto picked herself up and bent on her knees, breathing hard as she watched Touko turn with a victorious grin on her face. "Come on, that all you got?"

Naoto ran back to retrieve the ball and without much effort, she kicked it with the tip of her toe, sending it right back to her knee. She managed to perform a few tricks, expertly juggling it on her knees, ankles, and legs before kicking it back down.

"Show off." Touko rolled her eyes, not nearly impressed.

It was a Friday morning, one of Naoto's usual days off she spent with Touko. The weather was so beautiful they couldn't help but play at the park's expansive field. Naoto took a breath and positioned herself right across from Touko. She exhaled deeply, meeting eyes with her superior, then back to her goal.

"Ready?" Naoto asked.

"Whenever you are," Touko winked with a grin.

Naoto's feet shifted quickly as their little game began. She kept up with the ball, kicking it in and out with such precision and skill that even Touko was slightly winded by her agility. Together they ran up and down the field, weaving in and out, breaking between a few steals and swift retrieves. They were shoulder to shoulder and about thirty yards to the goal when Naoto took a chance to lose Touko. She feinted to the right and spun left, barely slipping away by a hair. With one quick, calculated kick the ball flew towards the net. Touko and Naoto watched the outcome, ending with a scored goal.

Touko shook her head. "Three all."

Naoto leaned back and crossed her fingers behind her head. She took slow, deep breaths before Touko tossed her a water water bottle. Naoto took a generous swig, downing its contents as fast as she'd received it.

"So, your new roommate," Touko started off, wiggling her eyebrows at Naoto. "How is that working out for you?"

Naoto stared down at the ball beneath her feet. "It's...nothing special."

Touko didn't look convinced. "Oohh, something happened."

Many. Too many things Naoto didn't feel comfortable sharing with Touko. There were mornings when she'd wake up to a body hugging her like a pillow, times when she was ambushed in the bathroom with Rise in the nude. It shouldn't have been a big deal to Naoto since she'd seen dozens of cadavers in her job. But a live, woman's body other than her own? She closed her eyes, trying to dismiss the image all at once.

"You going to tell me or am I going to have to beat it out of you?" Touko teased.

If there was one person Naoto trusted blindy, it was Touko. They'd undergone jobs together, missions side by side. Their friendship held no bounds to the point that sometimes, Naoto felt secure enough to entrust to Touko with her deepest, darkest secrets. "There's a party tonight where I volunteered to accompany her as an escort."

Touko raised an eyebrow. "Volunteered? Since when did you volunteer to escort your roommates?"

Naoto crossed her arms. She didn't believe it either. A few months back Naoto would've never given Rise the time of day.

Touko studied Naoto quietly. This girl, Rise Kujikawa, was changing Naoto. Little by little. "So, is it a date?"

Naoto's eyes flew wild for a few seconds. "P-Please don't make such incredulous statements without any proof or evidence."

"Relax," Touko stood behind Naoto, patting her shoulders lightly. "I can see Rise has really begun to get under your skin."

"You have no idea." Naoto sat down on the bench.

"So, will you be wearing your best dancing shoes tonight?"

Naoto shook her head. "You of all people should know I don't dance."

"Maybe so, but I've heard you perform on a piano, Naoto. You have a sense of rhythm."

Naoto managed a small smile. "It's been a while." She admitted. When she grew up in YasoInaba during her childhood, her Grandfather taught her many things; the art of playing the piano, the beginnings of becoming a junior detective, and even the basics of being a charming, young sleuth. Ballroom was one of them. "I'm not sure if my dancing shoes will even fit." Naoto mused.

Touko set her water bottle down and faced Naoto. This Rise Kujikawa was truly making a dent in Naoto's usual hardened shell. She closed her eyes and smiled. It's been a while since someone other than herself was able to befriend the Detective Prince.

"Well we can't have that can we." She stood across from Naoto and flashed her a quick wink. "Come on, we've got some serious shopping to do."

Rise Kujikawa did a quick spin in her short, black dress in front of the body mirror. She experimented with a few different hairstyles before finally deciding to leave it in an elegant bun. Outside, the city lights began to sparkle, signaling the beginning of nightfall. Naoto hadn't walked in yet. Rise was a little worried about that. What if Naoto decided to flake after making plans? She sighed and secured her earrings, then stepped out of the room. If Naoto did, it wasn't like she could do anything about it now.

Rise stepped out of the room and fixed her hair one last time before closing the door behind. It wasn't until she reached the kitchen that she realized Naoto was already home, watching the city's view from the window. She had her back facing Rise as she was clad in what seemed to be a new black suit. "I didn't think you were here." Rise smiled as Naoto finally turned around.

"I figured you were busy getting ready. I didn't want to disturb you." Naoto crossed the room to Rise.

"So, how do I look?"

Naoto paused to sum up every inch of Rise. "You look good."

Rise stepped forward with pouted lips. "Just good?"

Naoto smiled. "You look beautiful," she finally admitted. It seemed to be the exact words Rise was looking for.

"Thanks. You look pretty snazzy yourself." Rise gripped Naoto's navy blue tie firmly, bringing her dangerously close. "You look so good, I might just eat you up myself." Naoto's heart was thumping so hard, she could hear it in her ears.

Rise pressed her other hand over Naoto's chest, feeling the fabric with her fingertips. The suit and white collared shirt were made of fine, expensive material, definitely designer.

"By the way," Naoto felt Rise's grip loosen and she fixed her tie back in place. "How are we getting there? I don't think transportation by bike sounds ideal."

Rise blinked several times. "Wait, you drive a motorcycle?"

Naoto replied with a slow nod. "It's more convenient for me that way, since traffic could be a hassle."

Rise narrowed her eyes at Naoto, thoroughly intrigued. Not only was she an intelligent, handsome detective, but she was also a thrill seeker in her own way, living life on the fast lane. "I've never been on one. You should take me on a joyride." Rise winked at Naoto.

"I don't take passengers."

"Great," Rise smiled. "Then I can be your first." Naoto shook her head. It was obvious she couldn't shake Rise off no matter what she argued. "But I've got our ride covered for tonight. It should be here any minute now. Shall we head downstairs?"

Naoto agreed and fastened her tie in place. As she locked the door behind and followed the starlet down the hall she couldn't help but ask herself, a night with Rise wouldn't be so bad.

Would it?


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** I'll be honest and admit I don't have any clue where this is going, but somehow I managed to write another chapter for you all. It seems like this had a good run so the least I can do is try to finish it.

* * *

Naoto walked through the banquet hall trying to find the most appropriate word to describe what she was feeling. She could list a few that might've fit the bill, but finding the perfect word was turning out to be quite the challenge.

"What's wrong?" Rise asked as they stood by one of the empty tables. Naoto's face was a mix of both discomfort and deep thought. "You okay?"

Numbing.

That was the word Naoto decided. She turned to Rise and nodded uncertainly. Within a few short minutes, they stalked through the party saying little more than the occasional hello to various aquaintances of Rise. To Naoto, everything had gone by like a blur. She smiled politely and greeted every one of Rise's acquaintances, every introduction coming with a handful of questions.

Of course, those questions asked leaned towards a more...romantic approach for both of them.

"Naoto?" Rise asked again, this time leaning a little closer than before.

"I'm fine. Just a bit overwhelmed."

Naoto took a quick glance around to reorient herself. The lights were dimmed to create a nightclub sort of atmosphere for Kanami Mashita's official debut. Left and right people talked with glasses of champagne in their hands. There seemed to be no shortage of alcohol or food anywhere.

"I know it's a lot to take in." Rise thanked one of the waiters passing by and took a glass of champagne for herself. "But you'll get used to it."

"I hope not," Naoto muttered under her breath. Being under the limelight was Rise's forte, not hers. She watched the starlet down half of the glass quickly and shot her a stare.

"What?" Rise crooked an eyebrow.

"Do you think it's a good idea to be drinking? I still remember your very low tolerance for alcohol." Naoto took the glass from Rise, stepping back a few paces from the starlet's reach.

"I know how much I can tolerate, Naoto-kun." Rise crossed her arms matter o' factly. "And it's champagne, not a margarita."

"It's a special event. In any case it's best not to take any chances." Naoto tactically placed the half empty glass onto the waiter's platter just as he passed by. Rise immediately stalked up to her furious and upset.

"Really?"

"I only have your best interest in mind."

"You're supposed be my escort," Rise began. "Not my chaperone."

Naoto said nothing for a long minute. For a moment Rise looked both very earnest and terribly young. She turned away and reminded herself they were the same age. But even so, the difference between their mentalities seemed worlds apart.

"You're lucky you're cute. If you hadn't dressed up so nicely I don't know what I would've done to you by now." Rise looked over her shoulder to find her manager close by.

She took Naoto by the hand and began leading them towards his direction. As they walked through the hall, Naoto's eyes roamed Rise's backside unintentionally. The dress she wore was a dark black, the material hugging every curve on her petite body perfectly. Naoto felt her heartbeat quicken and for once in the entire night, she didn't feel so numb.

"Rise-chan, there you are."

Naoto released her hand moments before they came across a tall middle aged man.

"Yeah, sorry. We just got here." Rise linked her arm into Naoto's and shot her manager a small smile.

The man seemed to study Naoto very closely before lowering his glass of champagne and facing her directly. "And this is...?"

"Naoto Shirogane," Naoto answered cordially and extended her hand. The man shook it very briskly with a sincere smile. He wore a pair of dark framed glasses, his short brown hair combed neatly to match with his well tailored suit. He looked different tonight, though Naoto was quite certain this was the same man she had met during her first encounter with Rise several months back.

"Nice to meet you Naoto. I'm Rise's manager Minoru Inoue."

"We met once, when Rise was somewhat inebriated," Naoto recalled.

"Ah, yes. You're right. That was some time ago."

Rise shied away.

"I did suggest that Rise look over other possible escorts, but you will do just fine. Now tell me, what is your line of work young man?"

"I'm a private detective at Tokyo PD." Naoto decided to address her gender later. Her attire did make her look more like man.

Minoru raised an eyebrow skeptically but said nothing more.

"You'd be surprised how smart and strong Naoto really is." Rise winked at the Detective Prince, hinting the incident at the bar some time ago.

"I see. Well, I know better than to judge a book by its cover." Rise's manager smiled at Naoto warmly. His cell phone going off interrupted their small talk and Inoue suddenly had to excuse himself from the two of them.

"Hey, Naoto-kun I'm going to use the restroom so I'll be right back."

As Rise disappeared into the halls, Naoto didn't have any other choice but to attempt to look preoccupied. She walked over to where some of the finger food was and took a piece of what looked like fancy fish. As she glanced to her side, she couldn't help but feel out of place. The people, the music, the crowd, she knew absolutely no one in the showbiz industry. She didn't even know what this Kanami Mashita girl looked like.

Naoto took a glass of champagne for herself and took a generous sip. Surely Rise didn't intend on staying the entire night, did she? Naoto turned around on her heel when suddenly someone to her side collided with her. Something warm and wet splayed over her shirt and she immediately backed away.

"O-Oh, I'm so sorry!"

Naoto looked down at her shirt, now sullied by the champagne stain. Quickly she took some of the closest napkins to pat herself dry.

"Wow, I mean. O-Oh dear, what have I done?"

Naoto took a moment to stop and look at the girl speaking. Apparently she felt so obliged to help with the mess that she began patting her dry with one of the napkins herself. Naoto quickly took her hand and stopped her. Having her personal space invaded by a stranger felt a little odd.

"It's quite alright. I can take care of the rest myself."

"Of course you can. Silly me," the girl said laughing awkwardly to break the tense atmosphere. It did very little to help with the current situation.

Naoto loosened her tie and unbuttoned the collar of her shirt. The champagne was starting to stick to her skin. This wasn't something she'd prepared for.

"I'm so sorry. I really didn't mean to get you wet. It's all my fault, I'll take the blame!"

Naoto shook her head. "It's not your fault. It was an accident."

"I'm so sorry," the girl said bowing her head. She was starting to make a scene and some of the people around them began staring. Naoto placed her hands on the girl's shoulders, forcing their eyes to meet.

"It's fine, really." Naoto formed a sheepish smile. "It's nothing a quick toss into the laundry can't fix."

"But your suit-"

"-Will be fine as long as Rise is okay with me leaving early," Naoto finished.

"Rise?" The girl asked in confusion. Her eyes brightened at the sound of hearing that name. "You don't mean Rise Kujikawa, do you?"

Naoto nodded. The girl's eyes flew wide open but she was unable to speak for a good second or two.

"Oh, hey, there you are," Rise said and gently set her hand on Naoto's shoulder. She quickly recognized the accident on her dress shirt and sighed. "What happened?"

"It was an accident," Naoto confessed. The girl who had been with her stepped forward as if in shocked awe.

"Oh my god. Rise-senpai, you came!"

Rise smiled warmly at the girl. "Of course. It's great to see you, Kanami."

"Wait, so if you came with Rise-senpai then..." Kanami pointed at Naoto and drew an imaginary line connecting her to Rise. Her eyes widened as the sudden realization. "You're her date?"

"Uh...Date wouldn't be the best term to describe it," Naoto began.

"So boyfriend?" Kanami offered.

Naoto blushed and Rise smiled at the suggestion. "Er...no."

"Friends with benefits?"

Rise couldn't hide back the smile forming on her lips. She held a hand over her mouth to silence herself.

Naoto grimaced. She couldn't believe how easily people jumped to that conclusion. "Escort," she said finally, not wanting Kanami to offer any more ludicrous titles.

"Oh," Kanami said. "Well, duh. It is a party."

Naoto offered out her hand to Kanami. "In any case, I don't remember introducing myself properly. I'm Naoto Shirogane, I work as a detective for the Tokyo PD."

"Naoto, nice to meet you. I'm Kanami Mashita." She smiled and looked over to Rise and leaned into her ear. "Rise-senpai, I didn't think you were into detectives."

Rise suppressed a smile. "What can I say, I'm into the brooding, mysterious type."

Naoto pretended not to hear their little conversation on the side. She looked off to the dance floor and listened to the raging music instead.

"Hey, so I'll see you later then," Rise said to Kanami.

The three of them waved their goodbyes for the night as Kanami left to entertain her other potential sponsors. Rise looked out into the room and took Naoto's hand with hers.

"Come on, let 's dance."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Naoto said. She looked down at their hands and slowly took hers back.

"One dance won't kill you."

"My shirt's wet. I think I should hail a cab and go home."

"One dance, Naoto. Then we can leave."

"I don't dance," Naoto lied.

"Yes you do. Everyone knows how to dance."

"Not everyone," Naoto corrected.

"Could you just do this for me, please?" Rise pressed both hands on the lapels of Naoto's suit. She tried her best puppy pout at the Detective Prince. It never failed to do the job.

Naoto looked at Rise indifferently. "No."

"Please?"

"Rise, this isn't up for debate."

"I'll tell the newspapers you're my new boyfriend if you don't."

"What?"

Rise gestured to a man from a distance who looked like a seasoned journalist. Naoto shot her daggers.

"You wouldn't."

Rise tried to take up the challenge. She took a step in the man's direction. Naoto grabbed her by the wrist.

"One dance. Only one."

Rise gave Naoto a slow, dangerous smile. She turned around and took Naoto by the hand, dragging her through the sea of people on the dance floor. They passed by several famous celebrities in the crowd, a variety of actors, actresses and singers. Naoto was too caught up in the atmosphere to remember any of their faces clearly. Rise guided Naoto into the heart of the floor and spun on her heel. Naoto tried to look composed with all that was happening around them. The music blared through their bodies, drifting in pulsing waves into the room, into the people. Rise grabbed Naoto's hands and set them on her waist, her arms winding around the detective's neck.

"Just sway," Rise instructed into Naoto's ear. She closed her eyes and moved blindly to the rhythm and the beats.

Naoto comprehended as much and swayed gently. When she caught a steady pace Rise lolled her head to the left and right.

"Good, just like that," Rise said with a smile. She turned around and pressed her hips against Naoto's moving in the same fluid motion.

More people had shuffled in and Naoto unwittingly moved closer to Rise. Rays of luminescent lights hovered above the sea of heads, flashing multicolored streams in different directions. She brought her focus to Rise and held her by the waist, not quite sure what to do with her hands. Rise swayed against her with her whole body, grinding in a rhythmic sensual beat. Naoto found her lips growing dry, sweat trickling down the back of her neck from all the accumulated body heat. The champagne had stuck to her skin underneath her shirt causing a slight discomfort whenever she moved.

Rise tilted her head to the side. Naoto let out a breath under Rise's shoulder, warm air coming into contact with her skin. Slowly, she closed her eyes and fell to the guidance of her body, freeing herself of her inner thoughts. Rise moved against Naoto harder, forcing the detective's hands to trail between her thighs, exploring with her nimble fingers. She arched into Naoto and sighed, craving more of her featherlight touches.

Naoto spun Rise around until they were facing each other, bringing her close. She didn't know what had overcome her to do that, but Rise looked amused by her action. She flashed Naoto a sultry smile and pressed her ears to her lips.

"Come on, let's go."

Naoto followed in Rise's, escaping the mass of people. She took a long breath to clear her head and continued following Rise until they reached the doors.

"Shouldn't we say goodbye to Inoue-san or Kanami?" Naoto asked and looked back.

"Nope," Rise said. "Never say goodbye when you're leaving a party. That way you could leave a mystery in your place."

They walked out of the building and into the cold Winter evening. Rise hailed their car and slid into the black leather seats.

"See, that wasn't so bad."

"I managed to survive somehow."

"Everyone liked you. They kept asking questions about us."

"Us?" Naoto asked quirking an eyebrow.

Ritsu blushed. "Yeah, they thought you were my boyfriend. Inoue-san especially."

Naoto coughed to the side.

"I wouldn't be surprised if we make the front page tomorrow. After all, we did leave without saying goodbye," Rise said. A wicked glint flashed in her eyes. "They'll have so much fun talking about us. Can't you hear them already? Did Rise Kujikawa just leave with her dashing young escort? Are they seeing each other...surely not...but of course they are-"

"We're not," Naoto said with finality.

"Relax, Naoto-kun." Rise laughed.

"I didn't ask for any of this publicity." Naoto pressed a hand to her head and leaned by the window.

"At least with me it'll be good gossip."

Naoto fell silent for the remainder of the car ride. When they reached home she shed her coat and loosened her tie on the way to their room. She really needed to take a shower. The champagne still clung to her skin like honey.

"Um Naoto-kun, could you help me with this?" Rise asked, turning around.

"Of course." Naoto ran her hand down the length of Rise's black dress and pulled the concealed zipper down. It fell open to both sides, easily slipping off her shoulders. Rise let the fabric fall to ground and stepped out of it. Naoto stared at her lithe form and found herself speechless at Rise's choice of risqué underwear.

"It helps hide the lines," Rise said. She stepped closer and used both hands to untie her bun in front of Naoto. All at once her brown unruly hair fell to both sides in voluminous waves.

"W-What?"

"The underwear," Rise pointed out. "You look at it as though you've never seen them before."

Naoto's face turned scarlet. That was because she hadn't. She'd never seen such bold choice in underwear her entire life. Naoto pulled off her tie and began walking towards the bathroom briskly. Whatever Rise would have to say would have to wait until after her shower. She made quick work of the buttons on her shirt and tossed them into the laundry hamper. When she started on her pants the door creaked open and closed shut. She stopped what she was doing immediately.

Rise leaned against the door frame and watched Naoto with her hands on her pants. She looked her up and down as if to inspect every inch of her for the first time.

"What do you think you're doing?" Naoto asked. She still had her muscle shirt and pants on and wasn't planning on taking either of them off while Rise was around.

"Watching you undress."

"Obviously," Naoto deadpanned.

"Well, take off the rest," Rise demanded.

"Not on my life."

Rise stalked up to Naoto and set the palm of her hand on the detective's chest. "Want me to do it for you?"

"No thank you."

Naoto took a closer look at Rise. She didn't look the slightest bit intoxicated.

"Come on. It's not fair you get to see me in a g-string," Rise said while putting her hands on her hips.

Naoto stepped back, but Rise took the belt in her pants and held her still. Naoto took Rise's wrist and gave her a silent warning with her eyes.

"What? We're roommates now. This is perfectly normal."

Naoto stopped to reevaluate the meaning of "normal." Ever since Rise stepped into her life, into her home, it was anything but normal.

"Even if we are roommates, I'd appreciate some privacy," Naoto said sternly. She released Rise's hand and opened the bathroom door for her to exit. Rise showed herself out but not before meeting Naoto's eyes for a few seconds. Without another word she stepped out and Naoto locked it shut. As the water began running onto the bathroom tiles Naoto couldn't help but wonder one distressing thought.

Maybe this was a bad idea after all.

* * *

The office hummed with the steady sound of the printers and machines, Naoto watching the brilliant red laser recede as she lifted up the panel to copy another sheet of paper. To her left she sensed several of her coworkers passing by, shooting her questionable looks. After escorting Rise Kujikawa last night, word had spread of their relationship quickly in the workplace.

Naoto glanced at the newspaper by the side of the copy machine and lifted it up to see. There in large bold letters she read, "Rising Idol Rise Kujikawa leaves with Unknown Bachelor after Party." She set the newspaper down and glanced up at the handful of younger men looking her way.

There were a few speculations circulating in the office, some saying maybe they were just friends, others suggesting a deeper, romantic connection between the two. Anything seemed possible after seeing the photo of the two of them leaving the party together, hand in hand with Rise taking the lead and Naoto in her wake. Naoto hardly remembered a camera flash at the moment. Apparently the photographer hadn't been too far to miss it. She tossed it into the trash and returned to work, reminding herself that there were far more important matters right now than a showbiz scandal.

When her copies were finished, Naoto strode past the younger men drawing a few more curious stares her way. She paid them no heed and turned to her desk, a frown plastered on her face when Touko lifted the same newspaper at her direction.

"So I see last night was a hit."

Naoto placed the copies by her desk and slid them neatly into a manila folder. Touko flipped the newspaper open and skimmed through the article.

"From actors to singers, Rise Kujikawa never loses her touch when it comes to finding a new beau. Who is this unknown bachelor? A friend? A boyfriend? A boytoy?"

Naoto confiscated the newspaper and read it for herself, her eyes diligently reading through the paragraph of gossip and hear say.

"Boy toy? What does that even mean?"

Touko laughed and shook her head.

"Forget I even asked," Naoto said and leaned against her desk.

"So what's the deal between you two anyways? Give it to me straight."

"That's the thing. There's absolutely nothing between us."

"Oh really?" Touko lifted up the newspaper and pointed at the photo. "Then how do you explain this?"

"That's just a photo."

"Yeah, exactly. A photo of you two holding hands walking out together. We both know you don't do that. You've hardly held _my_ hand."

"It was a spur of the moment," Naoto defended. "And what does it matter if we left together? We live in the same house."

"Is she really just your roommate, Naoto?"

"Of course."

"Nothing more?"

Naoto crossed her arms. She was certain there was nothing between them, but last night she couldn't quite say the same for Rise. She acted odder than the usual, more persistent with her advances.

"Does she like you?"

"I don't know," Naoto said. "She has been acting a little off, especially late last night."

"Last night?" Touko asked, raising an eyebrow. "What happened?"

"Nothing," Naoto lied. She couldn't afford to bring Touko into her mess of a life. Naoto rubbed her forehead.

"Well, whatever it is you should get it sorted out. Before it gets worse." Touko hopped off the seat and shooed off the rest of their nosy male officemates around Naoto's workspace. She left the newspaper on the seat as a memento.

Naoto looked down at the photo of Rise and her that night. Carefully, she took the paper and set it by her desk.

There was absolutely nothing between them. Right?

* * *

Rise landed the finishing pose for her new dance number and held it there for a second. Her dance instructor crossed his arms as if to judge the routine as a whole. A small smile crept up his face as he clapped his hands together.

"That'll do."

Rise let out a breath and relaxed onto the studio bench. She took up her bottle of water and pressed it to her forehead. Her dance instructor gave her a towelette to use.

"Thanks," Rise said and wiped her face dry with the towelette.

"You were good today, Rise-chan," he said. "Just not great. Something on your mind?"

Rise looked off to the side and stared at her reflection in the mirror. "You can say that."

"Wanna talk about it?"

Rise leaned back and closed her eyes. She let the air conditioning cool her down for a second.

"Is it about that boy at the party?"

"You can always read me like an open book, Coach."

Coach took a seat beside Rise and propped his leg over the other. He was a tall gorgeous fellow with bright orange hair, dark brown eyes, topped off with purple eyeshadow and fabulous red lipstick. He dressed in only the boldest of clothing sporting a multicolored collar shirt and clean white pants.

"You bet I do, hun. A teacher knows these sorts of things. It shows when you practice." Coach pointed to the dance floor. "You can't hide anything when you put yourself on my stage."

Rise gave him a weak smile. "It's Naoto-kun."

"Naoto? Is that his name, the one in the photo?"

Rise nodded. She'd seen most of the articles all over the newspapers and internet. Naoto made a quick name for herself in just one night.

"He looks like a good kid, a handsome one at that too."

"Yeah," Rise agreed. "Naoto's a detective."

Coach's eyes widened. "He is?"

"Crazy isn't it? Who would've thought."

"Well, he has been on your mind. So what's got you all wound up you can't focus properly?" Coach gave her a look. "Don't tell me you're dating him."

"No, nothing like that, Rise said. "We're friends. Just friends."

Coach quirked an eyebrow and studied Rise very closely. The brightness in the room only amplified the faint blush playing along Rise's cheeks.

"I mean, I want to be more than friends. It's just...difficult." Rise twined her hands together.

Coach nodded. "You see, that's the thing about men. All men. They aren't smart enough to figure it out on their own." Coach looked down at Rise and took her hand gently with his. "If you have feelings for him then just tell him. You'd be surprised how much easier it will be."

"Thanks, Coach," Rise said with a smile in her words. She let go of his hand and started for her belongings. It wasn't late yet, but she wanted to beat Naoto back home for tonight.

"Good luck, hun," Coach said as she waved him off and exited the studio. If she could leave now she'd be there in the next twenty minutes.

"Rise-san?"

Rise turned around to find her manager Inoue heading her way. She stopped by the elevator and waited for him to meet her.

"I wanted to talk to you before you left. Do you have a minute?"

"Of course."

"It's regarding your escort from last night, Naoto Shirogane. I don't think you should get involved with him."

Rise tried to understand what Inoue was saying but she was too lost to comprehend a single word. "What do you mean?"

"I mean he's not in the showbiz industry. I don't think seeing him would benefit your marketing sales."

"I don't see how me dating Naoto would negatively impact my sales," Rise said earnestly.

"It's not just your sales, Rise-san. He's a detective, a law enforcing officer," Inoue pressed. "You need to think about your career first, especially since Kanami is a potential contender to your title."

Rise heaved a breath. "Inoue-san, Naoto and I aren't in a relationship. We're just friends."

Inoue nodded. "I'm just saying this for your own benefit. It's hard not to speculate when it's all over the media."

Rise adjusted the bag on her shoulder and pressed the elevator button. The moment it opened she stepped into it. Inoue didn't stop her when she walked in.

"Just give it some thought," Inoue-san said before the doors finally slid shut.

* * *

Naoto hadn't come up with anything to recite over the last hour. It was a little challenging to put the right words into what she wanted to say.

 _What did she want to say in the first place?_

Naoto rubbed her head and sat on the farthest edge of the couch. It shouldn't be this difficult, kicking Rise out of her own apartment. And yet she felt an uneasy tug at her chest at the mere thought of it all. She clutched onto her shirt and grimaced, not fond of the new sensation. She shook her head, took deep breaths. The feeling subsided for the moment.

"It's not like I'll miss her..." Naoto said out loud. "I mean, I barely know her."

Slowly, Naoto rose from her seat and leaned against the wall overlooking the city. She watched the view from a distance, playing spectator over the mindless citizens of Tokyo. Winter had only gotten colder and a light coat of snow had begun to sprinkle over the city. It looked beautiful, so beautiful Naoto placed her hand on the glass window. She breathed against it, feeling the icy air sink into her fingertips.

She wondered if Rise had dressed warmly on her way home tonight.

Naoto wrenched her hand away from the window. It left the slightest imprint of her hand's silhouette.

"Why? Why do I care so much about you? Even when I don't try."

Naoto let out a heavy breath. From where she was standing she heard the door knob begin to rustle. She rushed to open the lock and turned the door to find Rise standing in front of her. Rise's hair was covered in some snowfall and her cheeks and lips were pink from the cold. She didn't dress properly for the change in weather and she was still shivering with her bag slung over her shoulder.

Naoto barred the door slightly with her body and looked at her. Her heart did a little lap in her chest. She summed up the courage to say something.

"Rise-san, I need to talk to you."

Rise marched up to Naoto and looked her straight in the eye. There was something in her eyes, a sort of determination that Naoto couldn't properly describe. She took Naoto's cheeks into her hands and did what she hadn't expected her to do.

Rise kissed her.


End file.
